Such a shaving apparatus is known from EP-A-87200074.0 which corresponds substantially to U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,028 issued Dec. 8, 1987. In this known apparatus the fixing means are arranged in a central position between a plurality of shaving units. However, the space available at this location is generally scarce and, in addition, the forces exerted on the shaving units during shaving cannot be absorbed to an optimum extent as a result of this central arrangement.